Operação NOIVADO
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Quando Patton e Naru eram pequenos, um casamento arranjado foi marcado entre eles, mesmo ambos se detestando. Quando Patton, depois de anos, é transferido para o Japão por causa da AND, os dois poderão se entender ou a pensão Hinata ficará uma loucura?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Operação N.O.I.V.A.D.O.**

**Capítulo 1.**

18 horas. Base da Antártida.

**Cadete qualquer: **Número 60, chegou um telegrama pro senhor!

Patton Drilovsky, o Número 60, recebeu o telegrama com uma expressão entendiada. Ex-agente do KND, havia passado para o TND e agora, aos 21 anos, trabalhava no AND (adults next door), que combatia criminosos de todas as idades e tinha agentes de todas as idades. Mesmo assim, era treinador de cadetes como no passado.

Ao ler o telegrama, arregalou os olhos e ficou num estado de pânico, o que surpreendeu os cadetes. Nunca haviam visto seu treinador daquele jeito antes.

**Cadete 1: **Algum problema, Número 60? O senhor parece bem assustado!

**Patton: ***disfarçando* Eu estou bem! Apenas me surpreendi com o telegrama, só isso!

Os cadetes voltaram a treinar, sem notar que Patton estava muito pálido. Naquela carta dizia que ele precisava ir ao Japão por causa de transferência. Ir ao Japão não era uma coisa boa para Patton, pois tinha lembranças daquele lugar e não gostava muito delas.

* * *

Num parquinho, 4 crianças brincavam juntas: dois menininhos de 5 e 4 anos e duas menininhas de 5 e quase 3 anos. Seus nomes eram Keitarô Urashima, Patton Drilovsky, Mutsumi Otohime e Naru Narusegawa.

**Mutsumi: **Vocês sabiam que quando duas pessoas que se amam vão juntos pra Toudai, eles serão felizes para sempre?

**Patton: ***curioso* Achei que, para isso, só precisava casar! É coisa de adulto, não é?

**Naru: ***emburrada* Acho que tu nunca vai casá, Patton-kun! Você nem qué entrá na Todai!

**Patton: ***igualmente emburrado* Tomara que eu nunca case contigo!

Entretanto, depois de 3 anos, os pais de Naru e Patton fizeram um acordo.

**Sr. Narusegawa: **Então estamos de acordo: quando nossos filhos ficarem adultos, irão se casar!

**Sr. Drilovsky: ***apertando a mão dele* É isso aí!

* * *

**Patton: **_Imagina só: eu e aquela garotinha chata das minhas lembranças se casando! Ainda bem que agora não podem mais me obrigar a casar com ela, já que não a vejo há muito tempo!_

Patton foi falar com Raquel sobre a transferência pro Japão e esta avisou para a chefe responsável pela AND japonesa: Hinata Urashima, a Número 400. Entretanto, Raquel teve uma notícia bombástica.

**Hinata: **No momento, estou fazendo uma viagem ao redor do mundo! Mas minha neta Kanako, a Número 14, está no Japão e sabe que sou da AND! Ela está morando em Tokio, na Pensão Hinata que pertence à família urashima! Pode mandar o Número 60 pra lá!

**Raquel: **Tá legal! _Só espero que não seja um problema para o Número 60! Eu soube que a tal Pensão Hinata da família da Número 400 virou um alojamento feminino!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Dias depois, na casa de chá Hinata, Keitarô e Mutsumi conversavam no balcão. Os dois tinham virado namorados depois que Keitarô foi para os Estados Unidos e Keitarô, como não queria ter problemas com as moradoras por causa do namoro não tão aceitável, deixou a pensão e mudou-se para a casa de chá de sua tia, deixando o cargo de gerente para Kanako.

Por falar em Kanako, ela entrou correndo na casa de chá, interrompendo o casal.

**Kanako: **Mano, a vovó mandou um telegrama! Parece que um rapaz conhecido por ela está vindo morar na pensão!

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Verdade? Deixe-me ver!

Kanako entregou o telegrama para seu irmão e este o leu.

**Mutsumi: **E aí, Keitarô? O que diz?

**Keitarô: **Basicamente, o mesmo que a Kanako acabou de falar! E o nome dele é Patton Drilovsky!

**Mutsumi: ***sorriso* Quem diria! Jamais achei que o veria depois de tanto tempo!

**Kanako: ***surpresa* Você o conhece, Mutsumi?

**Mutsumi: **É claro que sim! Ele estava lá na época da promessa de ir para a Toudai! Você lembra, Keitarô? Patton-kun tinha quase a nossa idade, vivia implicando com a Naru e vice-versa!

**Keitarô: **Ah, lembrei! Mas será que ele se lembra da gente?

**Mutsumi: **Não tenho certeza!

Quanto à Patton, ele havia acabado de chegar ao Japão e ia de metrô para a pensão Hinata. Ao seu lado estava Ukibe Nokome, que resolveu acompanhá-lo ao Japão porque estava indo visitar sua avó.

**Patton: ***em frente à pensão* Bom, é aqui! Obrigado por me acompanhar, Número 3!

**Ukibe: ***sorriso* É um prazer, Número 60! *preocupada* Tem certeza de que não quer que eu entre junto com você? Número 400 disse que a Pensão Hinata é um alojamento feminino agora!

**Patton: ***tranquilizando-a* Não se preocupe comigo, Número 3, pode ir! Lembranças à sua avó por mim!

**Ukibe: ***despedindo-se* Pode deixar!

Ukibe foi embora e Patton subiu a enorme escadaria que levava à pensão Hinata, carregando uma enorme mala.

**Patton: ***entrando* Olá? Tem alguém aí?

Patton ouviu alguém descendo as escadas e logo notou que era uma garota: Kitsune.

**Kitsune: **Aqui é um dormitório feminino, homens não podem entr... *surpresa* Patton?

**Patton: ***igualmente surpreso* Kitsune?

**Kitsune: ***corando* _Nossa, eu não vejo o Patton desde meus 15 anos! Ele mudou bastante! _O que está fazendo aqui?

Patton explicou toda a situação e, depois dela, Kitsune só pensava em como Naru iria reagir.

**Kitsune: ***sorriso malicioso* _Boa oportunidade para descobrir!_ Escuta, Patton, há quantos dias você não toma banho?

**Patton: ***confuso* Há dois dias! Por quê?

**Kitsune: **Temos um banho ao ar livre aqui na pensão! Não quer experimentar? É logo ali!

**Patton: **Está certo, então! Valeu Kitsune!

Patton foi até o banheiro, enquanto Kitsune espremia o riso, já que Naru e Motoko estavam lá dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Quando Keitarô, Kanako e Mutsumi entraram na pensão, Kitsune continuava espremendo o riso. Antes que eles perguntassem qual era a graça, gritos familiares foram ouvidos.

**Naru: **O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, SEU PERVERTIDO?

**Motoko: **MORRA!

O que aconteceu nos instantes seguintes espantou a todos: Naru e Motoko foram arremessadas pra fora do banheiro e caíram do chão do Hall.

**Kitsune: ***notando Patton saíndo do banheiro* O que você fez com elas?

**Patton: **Nada! Elas quizeram me atacar e eu usei um campo de força do meu relógio pra me proteger! Quando elas se chocaram com ele, saíram voando! *encarando-a, sério* E a culpa é toda sua, Kitsune! Por que não me disse que tinha gente no banheiro?

**Kitsune: ***bancando a inocente* Você não me perguntou!

Logo, as outras garotas da pensão apareceram: Shinobu, Kaolla e Sarah. Incluíndo Haruka, que havia chegado de uma viagem.

**Haruka: ***analizando-o* Você deve ser Patton Drilovsky! A vovó avisou que você viria pra cá!

**Naru: ***chocada* COMO É? ELE VAI MORAR AQUI?

**Kanako: ***mostrando o telegrama* A vovó que disse, nesse telegrama!

**Patton: ***encarando Naru* Tem algum problema quanto à isso?

**Naru: ***rebatendo* Não só um: muitos!

Os dois começaram uma batalha de olhar gelado um contra o outro, coisa que deixou até Motoko assustada.

**Patton: ***acabando com isso* Bom, já que vou morar aqui, eu devia pelo menos saber os nomes de vocês!

Com as apresentações, as memórias de Patton vieram à tona: ele reconheceu Keitarô, Mutsumi e até Naru. No caso dessa última, não ficou muito contente, já que estava comprometido com ela.

**Patton: ***apontando Keitarô, Mutsumi e Naru* Eu me lembro de vocês três: nos conhecemos aqui mesmo, quando éramos crianças!

**Mutsumi: ***empolgada* Que legal, você recorda de nós!

**Patton: ***tirando algo do bolso* Não tem como não recordar! Tenho isto aqui como lembrança!

Patton mostrou uma fotografia antiga, dos quatro quando eram pequenos: Keitarô fazia um castelo de areia, Mutsumi observava e Naru estava nas costas de Patton enquanto um puxava o cabelo do outro. No verso da foto, estavam os nomes completos das quatro crianças.

**Motoko: ***surpresa* Nossa! A Naru e o Drilovsky se detestam desde crianças!

**Naru: ***emburrada* Eu não me lembro de nada disso!

**Patton: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Então ela também não deve se lembrar que está comprometida comigo por causa de nossos pais! Bom, não serei eu que vou dizer isso à ela!_

Ignorando as pessoas presentes, Patton pegou suas coisas e foi para o quarto que iria ocupar.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, todo mundo estava tomando café, com exceção de Patton. Inclusive, o namorado de Naru estava lá: Kentarô Sakata. Ele a tinha pedido em namoro depois que Keitarô começou a namorar Mutsumi e a ruiva aceitou, mesmo não gostando dele como namorado.

**Patton: ***cara de zumbi* Bom dia!

**Kanako: ***sarcasmo* Deixa eu adivinhar: foi trabalhar de madrugada outra vez!

**Patton: ***bocejando* Pois é!

**Shinobu: ***preocupada* Quer que eu faça um café pra você, Patton-kun?

**Patton: ***sorriso leve* Eu agradeço, Shinobu, mas não será necessário! Eu vou dormir um pouco! Não me acordem até o meio-dia! E quando forem fazer isso, batam na porta antes de entrar!

Patton saiu da cozinha.

**Naru: ***emburrada* _Esse Patton é um boboca mesmo! Não é surpresa a gente brigar desde a infância, mesmo que eu não me lembre disso!_

**Kentarô: ***curioso e abraçado com Naru* Quem era aquele cara?

**Haruka: ***lendo seu jornal* Patton Drilovsky, o novo morador da Pensão Hinata!

**Keitarô: ***abraçado com Mutsumi* Foi a vovó que o mandou pra cá!

**Kentarô: **Entendo! _Acho que isso será uma boa experiência de vida pras garotas da pensão! Só espero que esse Patton não fique dando em cima da MINHA Naru!_

**Naru: ***sorrindo* Mudando de assunto, Kentarô, você vai entrar na competição de dança, não vai?

**Kentarô: ***retribuindo o sorriso* É claro que sim!

**Motoko: ***confusa* Competição de dança?

**Naru: **Sim! Será daqui a duas semanas e nós dois iremos competir! Só falta fazer as inscrições!

**Shinobu: ***emocionada* Que legal! Eu gostaria de participar também, mas não tenho parceiro!

**Kaolla: ***inocente* Convida o Patton na hora do almoço! Tenho certeza de que ele não irá recusar!

**Shinobu: ***sorrindo* Gostei da ideia! Naru, quando serão as inscrições?

**Naru: **Hoje à tarde! Mas não creio que o Patton seja o parceiro ideal pra você, Shinobu! Mutsumi, você não pode emprestar o Keitarô pra ela?

Antes que Mutsumi respondesse, Keitarô a interrompeu.

**Keitarô: **Eu nunca dancei com uma garota antes, muito menos em uma competição de dança! Acho que só o Patton vai poder ajudar a Shinobu!

Dito e feito. Foi difícil, mas Shinobu conseguiu convencer Patton a ser seu parceiro na competição. Entretanto, na hora das inscrições, tanto os dois quanto Kentarô e Naru ficaram sabendo de um detalhe bombástico.

**Apresentadora da competição: **Os pares para a competição serão aleatórios!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Se não bastasse a situação assustadora, Naru e Patton quase tiveram um treco ao descobrirem que teriam que dançar um com o outro.

**Naru: ***indignada* Era só o que me faltava! Eu te detesto, Patton!

**Patton: ***rebatendo* E eu nunca deixei de não gostar de você, Naru! Prefiro mil vezes me dar um soco do que dançar contigo!

**Naru: ***sorriso malvado* Essa eu queria ver!

**Patton: **Talvez você veja mesmo! E PARA DE OLHAR PRA MIM!

**Naru: **PARA VOCÊ DE OLHAR PRA MIM!

Entretanto, os dois não tiveram escolha, já que o dinheiro da competição não seria devolvido e Naru não queria deixar Kentarô sozinho na competição.

Sem falar do mais importante: ela queria ganhar o troféu de melhor dançarina, principalmente por que seu namorado era o par de sua antiga rival do colégio, que também estava na competição.

**Shinobu: ***assustada*_ Diante de tudo isso, só posso desejar boa sorte ao Patton e à Naru! Eles vão precisar com tanta briga entre si!_

Com a saída de Keitarô da pensão, o ofurô era todo de Patton. Claro que Keitarô ia de vez em quando para conversar com Patton, e uma dessa vezes foi depois da inscrição pra competição de dança.

**Patton: ***lavando o cabelo* Essa Naru é insuportável! Parece até que ela é movida à violência! Não entendo como você namorou uma garota dessas!

**Keitarô: **Nós não chegamos a namorar! Eu me declarei pra ela depois de entrar na Toudai e ela nunca me respondeu! No final, eu me cansei de esperar pela resposta dela e comecei a namorar a Mutsumi! Mas não esquenta a cabeça, Patton: Naru pode ter a personalidade forte, mas ela também é sensível e muito romântica!

**Patton: **Então foram poucas as vezes que ela demonstrou isso, porque eu não me lembro de nenhuma!

**Keitarô: **O que você lembra da época em que nós quatro éramos crianças?

**Patton: **Não muita coisa: das nossas brincadeiras, da promessa de ir para a Toudai... e do noivado!

**Keitarô: ***confuso* Noivado?

**Patton: **Você não estava presente quando o noivado foi marcado, pois aconteceu 3 anos depois! O pai de Naru e o meu pai combinaram um casamento arranjado entre nós! Naru é minha noiva, embora um não goste do outro e vice-versa!

**Keitarô: **E a Naru sabe disso?

**Patton: **Com certeza não! Mas ninguém pode me obrigar a casar com a Naru! Por duas razões: não gostamos um do outro e ela tem namorado! Ou, por acaso, você acha que o tal Kentarô vai aceitar que a namorada dele se case com outro?

**Keitarô: **É, tem razão! Embora eu ache que o namoro deles não irá durar muito tempo! Bom, eu tenho que ir! Boa sorte no treino de dança!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

No primeiro ensaio, foi difícil Naru e Patton se acertarem. Brigaram até onde seria o local onde iriam ensaiar a coreografia. No final, escolheram o hall de entrada, que tinha mais espaço.

**Naru: ***emburrada* Grande! Shinobu e o par dela já tem estilo, assim como Kentarô e aquela chata da minha rival! E o que NÓS temos?

**Patton: ***rebatendo* Pra sua informação, eu tenho estilo de dança!

Patton ligou a TV e colocou no canal onde havia uma apresentação.

**Naru: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Hip Hop?

**Patton: **Eu acho isso radical!

**Naru: ***mudando de canal* Eu também tenho estilo! Está aí!

**Patton: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Balé?

**Naru: **Dança delicada e feminina!

**Patton: **A gente devia combinar os estilos, pra agradar a ambos!

**Naru: ***séria* Já entendi: eu tenho que ser radical!

**Patton: ***igualmente sério* E eu tenho que ser delicado!

**Naru e Patton: **É ISSO AÍ!

Os dois apertaram as mãos um do outro, com sorrisos satisfeitos, só soltando as mãos quando Kentarô apareceu no hall de entrada com sua parceira de dança: a rival de Naru, Shane.

**Shane: ***sorriso malvado* Vejo que já escolheram seu estilo de dança, pelas caras que estão fazendo! Mas será que terá chance contra mim, Narusegagá?

Patton notou que Kentarô fazia um grande esforço pra não rir do "Narusegagá". Mas como Naru estava brava com a presença de sua rival, não percebeu.

**Naru: **E o que você vai fazer, Shane? A dança da garrafa ridícula do tempo do colegial?

Foi a vez de Patton segurar o riso.

**Kentarô: ***respondendo por Shane* Nós faremos uma demonstração! Se não se importarem de assistir, é claro!

Naru e Patton concordaram, antes de Kentarô e Shane se posicionarem e começarem a dançar. Era uma espécie de dança de salão, com algumas acrobacias.

Entretanto, durante a dança, Patton notou algo estranho. Enquanto dançava com Shane, Kentarô estava com um olhar muito penetrante pra cima dela. Era como se estivesse... apaixonado por ela.

**Patton: ***indignado* _Mas que canalha! Namora a Naru e fica "secando" a rival dela! Ei, por que estou tão incomodado? É problema da Naru, não meu! O namorado é dela, a rival é dela! Por que deveria me meter?_

**Shane: **Bom, essa é uma parte de nossa coreografia! Acham que conseguem superar, no mínimo, essa parte?

**Naru: ***rebatendo* A gente supera até a coreografia inteira, Shane! Pode esperar! Se não derrotarmos vocês, eu faço faxina na sua casa por um mês!

**Shane: **Certo! E se não derrotarmos vocês, eu faço faxina na pensão Hinata também por um mês!

**Kentarô e Patton: **_Desde que não nos envolvam..._

**Naru: ***apertando a mão de Shane* Feito! E os rapazes ainda vão ajudar!

**Kentarô e Patton: ***gota* _Sobrou pra nós!_

As duplas se despediram.

**Patton: **Não notou que seu namorado, enquanto dançava, estava meio... diferente?

**Naru: ***surpresa* Não! Diferente como?

**Patton: **Eu não quero ser fofoqueiro, mas... acho que devia ter cuidado com a Shane! Acho que ela não quer apenas ganhar a competição de dança! Pense nisso!

Patton foi pro seu quarto, deixando uma Naru confusa para trás.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

O tempo foi passando, até chegar a véspera do dia da competição de dança. Durante esse tempo, Naru e Patton treinaram o estilo de dança deles e, aos poucos, começaram a se detestar menos.

No fundo, os dois se gostavam, mas não queriam admitir, principalmente porque Naru tinha namorado. Mas na véspera da competição, a ruiva descobriu algo chocante.

Era de manhã na pensão Hinata. Na cozinha, enquanto todos tomavam café (até o pessoal da casa de chá), o telefone tocou e Shinobu foi atender, voltando logo para a cozinha.

**Shinobu: **É pra você, Patton-kun! Do seu pai!

Suspirando, Patton saiu da cozinha e foi atender o telefone.

**Motoko: ***interrompendo o silêncio* Ei Kitsune, eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

**Kitsune: **A vontade!

**Motoko: **Quando o Drilovsky chegou na pensão, você parecia conhecê-lo! De onde vocês dois se conhecem?

**Kitsune: **Ah, isso! Eu o conheço do colégio!

**Naru: ***confusa* Como assim? Eu nunca o vi no colégio!

**Kitsune: **Ele entrou no ginásio e saiu no ano anterior ao que você entrou no colégio! Na época, estudávamos juntos, e éramos tão amigos que ele até me contou a razão pra ter vindo ao Japão: conhecer a noiva dele!

**Shinobu: ***surpresa* Noiva?

**Kitsune: **Sim! Quando ele era pequeno, um casamento foi marcado para ele! Mas acho que Patton ainda não a encontrou!

**Naru: ***chateada* _Então ele também é comprometido!_ *balançando a cabeça* _Por que me sinto assim? Eu tenho namorado e ele tem uma noiva! Não deveria estar feliz por ele? _Ahn, eu vou me arrumar! Tenho um encontro hoje!

Naru levantou da mesa e deixou a cozinha.

**Keitarô: ***preocupado* _Me pergunto se deveria contar à Naru que ela é a noiva de Patton! No fundo, ela o ama!_

No caminho para seu quarto, Naru ouviu sem querer parte da conversa de Patton com seu pai.

**Patton: ***irritado* Pela última vez, pai: eu vim pro Japão por causa do meu trabalho na AND, não pra encontrar minha noiva!

**Naru: **_Então Kitsune estava certa: ele tem uma noiva! Mas o que é AND?_

**Patton: **Por que você acha que ela se lembraria desse casamento arranjado? Naru Narusegawa é um ano mais nova do que eu!

**Naru: ***chocada* _A noiva sou eu? Agora entendo quem era o "garotinho" que o papai falava!_

**Patton: **Eu não vou obrigá-la a aceitar esse noivado por duas razões! Primeira: EU-NÃO-QUERO! E segundo: ela namora um cara chamado Kentarô Sakata e está feliz com ele! Não quero estragar a felicidade dela!

**Naru: ***corando* _Ele se importa comigo?_

**Patton: **Sobre Kentarô Sakata? Não sei muito, mas desconfio que ele está traíndo a Naru! NÃO ME PEÇA PRA ME METER, PAI!

Naru ficou tão chocada com a afirmação de estar sendo traída que correu pra se vestir e saiu furiosa da pensão. Tinha que ver se Kentarô era mesmo um traídor.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

A desconfiança de Naru começou ao chegar no local do encontro com Kentarô e esperar um tempão. Pra conferir, ligou para a casa dele quando já tinha passado da hora do almoço e o pai do mesmo atendeu.

**Naru: **Alô? Sakata-san? O Kentarô está aí?

**Sr. Sakata: ***do outro lado da linha* Sim, está! Mas acho que não é uma boa ideia interrompê-lo agora!

**Naru: **Por quê? Ele ainda está almoçando?

**Sr. Sakata: **Não, é que ele está no quarto desde hoje de manhã com a nova namorada dele, a tal de Shane!

**Naru: ***indignada* _Então o Patton estava certo? Mas que cara-de-pau!_ Sakata-san, pode dar um recado meu pra ele? Diga à ele que Naru Narusegawa ESTÁ TERMINANDO COM ELE!

Após berrar isso, desligou o telefone e começou a chorar. Devia ter reparado que Kentarô estava agindo estranho, e Patton ainda o alertou. De tanto chorar, Naru acabou dormindo no banco da praça e perdeu a noção do tempo.

Quando despertou, já era de noite, e sentiu que estava sendo carregada nas costas por um rapaz. No início, ficou assustada, mas se acalmou um pouco ao notar que era Patton.

**Patton: **Ah, você acordou! O que estava fazendo dormindo no banco da praça?

Naru não precisou explicar. Pelos olhos inchados de tanto chorar, Patton logo adivinhou que ela tinha descoberto a traição de Kentarô. Tentou falar "Eu avisei que ele estava te traíndo!", mas Naru estava magoada demais para ter que ouvir isso.

**Patton: ***sorriso leve* Vai ficar tudo bem, Naru-chan! Eu te prometo!

Naru ficou surpresa ao ouví-lo dizer isso. Patton nunca havia sido tão gentil com ela antes.

**Naru: ***sorriso terno* Obrigada, Patton-kun!

Patton corou forte, mas ficou em silêncio até chegarem à Pensão. Pra surpresa deles, o jantar já tinha acabado, o que os obrigou a esquentar uma tigela de miojo.

**Naru: ***corando forte* Patton, eu... preciso confessar uma coisa! Eu... acabei ouvindo um pouco de sua conversa no telefone hoje de manhã!

**Patton: ***sorriso leve* Eu já sabia!

**Naru: ***espantada* Quê? Como?

**Patton: **Eu não teria entrado na AND se não soubesse perceber a presença das pessoas! Claro que você foi mais discreta, então só percebi a sua presença quando você saiu correndo!

**Naru: **O que é AND?

**Patton: **Significa Adults Next Door! É tipo uma agência, onde pessoas combatem o crime! Eu fui transferido para a AND do Japão, que tem como líder Hinata Urashima, conhecida como Número 400! Outra pessoa que também faz parte é Kanako Urashima!

**Naru: **Nunca esperei que elas trabalhassem com isso... *sorriso terno* E eu nunca esperei que você se importasse comigo!

**Patton: ***corando* É claro que me importo com você! E não é só por você ser minha noiva! Eu te conheço desde que era criança e... apesar das brigas, gostava de você e...

Patton não conseguiu terminar, pois Naru lhe roubou um beijo nos lábios. Naquela noite, aconteceu muita coisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

No dia do concurso, a competição foi muito dura. Naru e Patton realmente misturaram balé e Hip Hop, fazendo uma coreografia complicada. Mas Kentarô e Shane não ficaram atrás, fazendo sua coreografia de tango.

**Naru: ***irritada* EU POSSO TER PERDIDO O KENTARÔ PRA VOCÊ, SHANE, MAS NÃO VOU PERDER ESSE CONCURSO PRA VOCÊ!

Infelizmente, nenhuma das duas duplas ganhou a competição. Shinobu e seu parceiro ganharam o 1º lugar, com Patton e Naru em 2º lugar e Kentarô e Shane em 3º lugar.

**Patton e Naru: ***empolgados* MANEIRO!

**Kentarô: ***puxando Naru pelo braço* Naru, temos que conversar sobre o recado que meu pai me deu ontem!

**Naru: ***séria* Eu fui bem clara: acabou, Kentarô!

**Kentarô: ***chocado* Mas por quê?

**Naru: **Por duas razões! Primeira: você me traiu com a Shane! E segunda: EU TÔ EM OUTRA! Mas não se preocupe que a gente vai se ver de novo... quando você e a Shane forem limpar a pensão!

**Shane: **O QUÊ?

**Naru: ***sorriso maroto* Era a aposta, lembra? Não ficamos em primeiro, mas ficamos na frente de vocês! Ah, e não se esqueçam de levar os baldes, os esfregões e as esponjas!

Patton e Naru caíram na gargalhada, assim como Shinobu e o parceiro dela. Do jeito que a pensão era grande, Kentarô e Shane teriam muito trabalho pela frente.

Fim de transmissão.

FIM!


End file.
